Reincarnation
by speedster101
Summary: Reincarnation can be a tricky thing especially when it comes to Harry and his friends so what do you get when the worlds of Harry Potter and The Walking Dead Collide?
1. The Leader

**Reincarnation**

**Author's Note: A The Walking dead Crossover with Harry Potter enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or Harry Potter for they belong to Amc Studios and Jk. Rowling.**

**Summary: Reincarnation can be tricky to some people but Wizards and Witches on the other hand are another story so what do you get when combine the world of Harry Potter with the world of The Walking Dead?**

**Rick Grimes**

Harry was in his and Ron's room lying down in his bed at Grimmald's Place the home given to him by his godfather Sirius Black after Harry's 3rd year of Hogwarts and while he was lying down he was having one of the strangest dreams.

_**Dad! You're alive **_

Said a young boy's voice that sounded oddly familiar to Harry _**Rick?**_Said a women's voice that also sounded familiar _**Lori?**_Said another voice his voice a voice before he was Harry Potter and if he had to guess anything he guessed he was Rick.

Harry was then awoken from the dream when Ms Weasley knocked on the room door and told him to come down for breakfast so grabbed his glasses and placed them on his face then got up from the bed and headed downstairs.

Morning Harry Ginny greeted warmly morning Ginny Harry greeted back did you sleep well mate? Ron asked Harry nodded and took his seat at the table.

After breakfast and after getting permission from Sirius Harry went up to the black library to see what those dreams of his were about after scheming through every book he got from off the self none of them seem to be explaining the dreams of his.

That was until one book caught his attention the book's cover made out of leather with the title Reincarnation on it. Curious about the book Harry grabbed it and read it.

After reading the book Harry puts the book up and exited the library avoiding the portrait of Sirius's mother and left for the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley.

**Author's Note: With all the Reincarnation stories on the site I figured that I do my own although I was going to make this a crossover with Resident Evil and The Walking Dead since both The TV show and the game has to deal with zombies but I changed my mind and decided to make it crossover with Harry Potter especially because of what they have to deal with in the Wizarding World. **


	2. Father and Son Reunited

Father and Son Reunited

**Author's Note: Chapter 2 to Reincarnation enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or Harry Potter for they belong to Amc Studios Jk. Rowling**

**Carl Grimes**

Collin Crevly who was now 12 years old was talking to his parents and asking them to see if they will allow him to attend Hogwarts this year. Why do you want to go back so bad Collin? His mum asked well aside from learning more spells I wouldn't mind seeing Harry again Collin said oh why's that? His dad asked I don't know I just feel like I known him for a very longtime even before we met Collin answered.

Collin's parents looked at each other for a few minutes then nodded and turned back to face Collin alright Collin you can go back to Hogwarts but we got to ask Dumbledore about it first Collin's mum said. Thanks mum oh and mum do you mind if I go to Diagon Alley for a little bit? Collin asked what for? Collin's mum answered.

Collin shrugged and said just to get everything I need for this Hogwarts year I guess said but you know you can't go without adult supervision his mum said, oh let the boy go Miranda if he can survive Hogwarts he can survive on his own his dad said. Collin's mum sigh and nodded ok just be back here after we're done talking to Dumbledore and don't use any magic we don't need the ministry to come and have you expelled from Hogwarts alright his mum warned while Collin nodded and left the house.

Harry sat in The Leaky Cauldron talking to Tom the barkeep asking questions about reincarnation and how does it happen and Tom gladly answered however before Harry could ask another he heard familiar voice. Harry? Harry turned around to the source and saw none other than Collin his friend and son he met during his second year, wait his son? Seems like some of my memories of my previous life memories are slowly returning Harry said to his self quietly.

Hello Collin Harry greeted and asked what are you doing here Collin? Harry asked I was on my way to Diagon Alley to my supplies for Hogwarts this year Collin answered. You mean you're going to attend this year? Harry asked half worried yeah that is if Dumbledore would let Collin said quietly.

I'm sure he would Collin Harry comforted but are you sure you want to attend this year? He asked I mean after what happen doing your first year of Hogwarts before Harry could continue Collin interrupted Harry I know what happened during my first year you don't have to worry about it and yes I'm sure I want to attend this year Collin replied.

While the two were talking to each other and for a brief moment Tom saw two figures standing in both Harry's and Collin's place the first one was that of a man in his early 30s or late 20s with messy brown hair a stubble wearing a Atlanta sheriff's uniform but with the right sleeve torn off and hat missing. The second one was a child no older than 14 with black corporate cut which was hidden under a sheriff's hat and wearing a t-shirt, and jacket combo, trainers and jeans.

Will if you're sure about attending this year then I won't stop you but try to be careful when wandering the corridors alone at night ok Harry said and Collin nodded I lost you once I'm not going to lose you again Harry continued surprising both himself and Collin at these words but they ignored it and continued talking now can you promise to be more careful when wandering the corridors of Hogwarts alone for me? Harry asked Collin answered with a nod while Harry smiled and got up and said well now what do you say we go and get your supplies for this Hogwarts year Collin? Harry questioned Collin nodded and said sure thing Harry he said before leaving The Leaky Cauldron see you around Tom Harry said before chasing after Collin Tom nodded then said to himself what was that all about.

**Author Note's: That's chapter two of Reincarnation I hope you enjoyed it I also apologize if I misspelling Collin's last name in the story I just didn't know how to spell it so if anyone knows how his last name is spelled please let me know via review so till next time see ya. Ps I leave it to you see who should Daryl, Glenn, Maggie, Michonne, and Carol should be reincarnated into. **


	3. The Redneck and The Traitor

**The Redneck and The Traitor**

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 3 to Reincarnation where Daryl and Shane come in enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or Harry Potter for there are owned by their rightful owners.**

**Daryl Dixon**

Seamus was good with many things but never in his entire life was he good with a crossbow or a gun not until now that is. Sometimes he wouldeven tend to go into the woods to practice just to see how good he was and to his surprise he was real good.

Although he doesn't know where he got the abilities from not even his parents were capable of welding guns or crossbows he'll be sure to ask Hermione about that.

**Shane**

Ronald Weasley one of Harry's friends was in the middle of a wizard's chess with his brother Percy who seem to be awaiting his move, while Ron kept his eyes on the board think where should he move while ignoring Hermione who seems to be glaring daggers at his back. He doesn't know what he did to deserve the glare from Hermione but something in the back of his mind told him that it was because of something happen in previous life of his.

It's still your move Ron Percy said interrupting his brother's thoughts Ron nodded and said Knight to a5 he called out and the chess piece moved on its own to the spot Ron called out then went still when landing on it.

**Author's Note: That was chapter 3 to Reincarnation short I know now I'm sure some of you are probably wondering why I made Seamus the reincarnation of Daryl and not Fred, Neville or George well the answers are simple really Fred's and George's personalities don't really suit Daryl I mean when have any of you seen Daryl actually pull a prank on anyone in the TV Series or the comics? Sure George afraid was of losing his brother in Deathly Hallows part 1 and book 7 after he nearly died when he had a close encounter with a death eater. Neville on the other hand doesn't have a brother he isn't very brave and is sometimes a nervous wreck these are the type of things that Daryl is not but don't worry Neville will be reincarnated into someone same goes for Fred and George just not sure who though. Finally I chose wards Seamus cause of the way he acted towards Harry in Goblet of fire after his name came out of the goblet plus he seems like the only person who fits his personality. Ps guess who Hermione going to be reincarnated into. **


	4. The Wife and The Two Lovebirds

**The Wife and the Two Lovebirds**

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 4 of Reincarnation this is where Lori, Glenn, and Maggie comes in enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or Harry Potter for they belong to their rightful owners.**

**Lori Grimes**

While Ron and Percy were having their little wizard's chess game Ginny caught Hermione glaring daggers at Ron's back like he done something wrong to her then again the two always tend to fight with each other even when they're in Hogwarts.

"What's going between you and Ron" she asked Hermione's glare soften then she faced Ginny and spoke "nothing going on between me and Ron Ginny" she said. Then why the bloody hell were you glaring at me like I done something wrong to you"? Ron asked after putting away the chessboard away, "I don't know what you're talking about Ronald" Hermione said innocently then smirked.

Before Ron could say anything else a loud pop was heard from behind them all eyes turned to the source and saw Alabaster Moody had apparated here with Harry who was covered in cuts and bruises.

**Glenn**

Neville Longbottom was very fast for a boy his age how did he get so fast some may ask will he doesn't know some think it was because he was running to escape the people who teased or bullied him. Others believe it's something he had after he was born before his parent's death.

**Maggie**

Hannah Abbott was one pretty girl and Neville was one of the people who loved her the most although he never admitted it yet not even during their third year. Just then Hannah saw a Asian person from someone or something and something about the person seem very familiar to her she then turned gaze to see what was chasing him but saw nothing so she turned back around and none other than Neville who was standing in Asian man's place so she approached him.

**Author's Note: Yes Hermione is the reincarnation of Lori so be prepared for some HarrMione in the story and yes Neville and Hannah are the reincarnations of Glenn and Maggie I would have picked one of the Slytherins or one of the Ravenclaws for the two but I already got three Slytherins for the reincarnations of The Governor, Andrea, and Michonne I also got two Ravenclaws for the reincarnations of Herschel and Beth can you guess who? Anyway that was chapter 4 of Reincarnation I hope you enjoyed it so till next chapter see ya. **


	5. The Swordswoman The Blonde and Governor

**The Swordswomen The Blonde and The Corrupt Governor**

**Author's Note: Chapter 5 of Reincarnation this chapter will introduce Michonne, Andrea, and The Governor enjoy the chapter.**

**Michonne**

Blaise Zambinza was one girl you don't won't to cross because if you do you'll be hexed into oblivion by her or be met with a dagger at your throat next thing you know you'll be dead in a blink of an eye but of course she had no idea how she came across a a skill such sword wielding. "Hey Blaise" said a voice Blaise turned towards the voice and saw Daphne Greengrass approaching her with her Sister.

"Hey Daphne and Astoria" Blaise greeted the two Greengrass sisters dryly, "so Daphne began how you been?" She asked her friend "I been well Blaise said "what about you how you been?" Blaise asked same Daphne answered.

**Andrea**

Daphne Greengrass looked at her fellow Slytherin student then asked "so are you attending Hogwarts this year cause after the Quindditch World Cup everybody going to get ready for their fourth year except the first, second, and third years though for they well be attending their years" she said dryly. "Yeah I'm attending Hogwarts this year but I'm not sure about the World Cup though" Blaise said.

"How come are your parents stopping you… before Daphne could finish Blaise held her hand up to silent her.

**The Governor/Philip **

Draco Malfoy was in Diagon Alley gathering supplies for the fourth year of Hogwarts which was the year of the Triwizard Tournament he heard of the tournament from his father. He doesn't know why he always follows in his father's shadow but it does saves him the trouble with him and the death eaters and when the time comes he'll stop following in his dad's shadow.

When Draco was about to leave for Malfoy Manor to get ready for the Quindditch World Cup he caught a glimpse of Blaise and Daphne talking to each other and for some reason upon seeing Blaise cause Draco's blood boil and then there's Daphne something told him not to trust her anymore but why he wondered. "Draco?" Draco turned around to be face to face with Daphne and Blaise who seems to be watching Draco like a predator that looks for her prey.

**Author's Note: That was chapter 5 of Reincarnation I hope you enjoyed it next chapter will introduce Beth and I guess Merle and after their introduced we get right to the Quindditch World Cup then Hogwarts and if you guys haven't by now this is taking place during Goblet of Fire and I also want to point out that I'm not racist I just needed someone to fit Michonne so Blaise fitted the role. **


	6. The Crazy Redneck and the daughter

**The Crazy Redneck and The Farmer's Second Daughter**

**Author's Note: Chapter 6 of Reincarnation as I stated last chapter this chapter will introduce Merle and Beth then that will it for the main Characters enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: You know the thing I do not own Harry Potter or the Walking Dead they belong their rightful owners the only thing I own is the story the plot and Howard Finnigan.**

**Beth**

Susan Bones was over in Diagon Alley in The Three Broomsticks with Seamus who seem to be making a interesting conversation with her obviously talking to her about how he happened to be brilliant with an crossbow which completely interest her so she asked if Seamus would teach her how to use one which sounded strangely familiar to Seamus but he agreed to teach her how to use one after The World Cup.

**Merle Dixon**

Howard Finnigan watched his brother talked with the blonde Ravenclaw girl and while he was listening in on their conversation he didn't noticed that Lavender Brown was tapping him on the shoulder to get his attention. "Howard" Lavender said while trying to get his attention but he ignored her so she tried a second time, and this time he felt her tapping him. "Howard" Howard turned to face Lavender and said "what is it Lavender" he asked casually causing Lavender to blush but she stopped before Howard even noticed it. "I was wondering if I can go to the Quindditch World Cup with you and Seamus Lavender said Howard looked at Lavender with a slightly confused look on his face and Seamus who had stopped his conversation with Susan for a few minutes and gave her the exact same look as his brother then the look of confusion that was Howard's face was then replace with a grin that Seamus had seen on his brothers face so many times so why did it remind him of someone else?

"Lavender the Quindditch World Cup is for everyone so yes you can go with me and Seamus plus you don't have ask for our permission to attend it, Howard said with the grin still plastered on his face. "Really I can?"She asked surprised not scared by the grin at all Howard nodded with the grin now replaced with a weak smile. "Thank you Howard" Lavender said before placing kiss on Howard's cheek and skipping off.

Well now looks like Lavender got a wee bit of a crush on you" Seamus said after finishing his conversation with Susan who seem to have left as well, Howard rolled his eyes and said "I doubt that little brother but at least I'm not the only one through cause I think you got a wee bit of a crush on Susan" Howard said with the grin back on his face while Seamus blushed terribly when he said that. "Anyways let's get going I'm sure we'll meet the others at the World Cup" Howard said while Seamus nodded so the two brothers left The Three Broomsticks and Diagon Alley and headed for home.

**Author's Note: So that was chapter 6 of Reincarnation and that's it for the main characters for now the others will come later on in the story perhaps during the Hogwarts year and just to let you guys know Susan Bones is going to be in Ravenclaw in the story so consider it as a AU also Howard is one of my Ocs for the Harry Potter Universe anyway next chapter will be the World Cup after that Hogwarts so be sure to keep an eye out for the chapter but as of right now I'm Speedster101 and I will see you next chapter see ya. **


End file.
